


En silencio

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Abandono, Angustía, Dolor, Drama, Gen, Soledad, Temor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Es solo en estos momentos que se deja vencer, que deja de actuar.





	En silencio

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Full Metal Alchemist Amino, Wattpad y FanFiction.

****En silencio** **

 

Y una vez más, Trisha se detiene tras el resquicio de la puerta, dejándose absorber por la visión que aquel cuarto resguarda. Dentro, protegidos bajo sábanas limpias y almohadas mullidas, sus pequeños hijos duermen con placidez. Ni siquiera con su atropellada intromisión fue capaz de perturbar el ambiente que los envuelve.

Suspira agradecida mientras siente cómo sus rodillas temblequean. Una oleada de reconfortante alivio se dispara desde el centro de su pecho, aletargando unos instantes su mente.

“Están bien”, desea expresar. “Siguen aquí. Ambos siguen aquí. Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí.”

—Conmigo... —articula a media voz, exhalando la palabra como si de un suspiro se tratara. Pero el concepto se asienta sobre sus hombros y pronto se ve empujada por su peso.

El nacimiento de una risa histérica hace bailar sus labios y, de repente, se encuentra tan cansada. Apenas logra reunir las fuerzas necesarias para sellar el dormitorio y refugiarse en el suyo propio antes de que la angustia se libera de su ser.

Ahora es el dolor el que fluye y contorsiona cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Es el vacío el que se instala en su corazón y enfría sus latidos. Sus pulmones tiemblan al perder más aire del que consigue inspirar, debatiéndose entre sus sollozos ahogados y las sílabas mutiladas.

Es solo en estos momentos que se deja vencer, despojándose a sí misma del traje que tejió para los ojos ajenos. Es solo en estas horas que deja de actuar, entregándose a un torrente hasta que el sueño vuelve a encontrarla. ¿Cuántas fueron las sonrisas que simuló y cuántas las lágrimas que derramó desde ese terrible día? ¿Cuánto pasó desde que su amor dejó de ser suficiente para acallar los demonios de Hohenheim?

Días, semanas, meses... Para Trisha, el tiempo ya no transcurre como antes. Aquella compañía que velaba por el paulatino crecimiento de sus hijos ya no estaba. Se marchó también, abandonándolos a un siniestro ritmo en donde no había cabida para la niñez.

Con cada alba y atardecer, Edward y Alphonse perdían más fragmentos de los niños que aún deberían ser. Y ella sabía que se trataba de algo inevitable, comprendía bien que su amor por la alquimia estaba demasiado arraigado en su sangre, pero la idea de perderlos... La mera certeza de que sus destinos los harían alejarse de ella le destrozaba la cordura.

“No se vayan, por favor. No crezcan, no cambien, no me dejen.”

Tanto dolor. Ahora había tanto dolor en su vida y nada que pudiera hacer para escapar de sus garras. Nada más que dejarse llevar a la deriva por un descanso que no repararía su alma. Y, sin concebir sospechas, un nuevo síntoma comenzaba a echarle sus mortíferas raíces.


End file.
